This invention relates to a fuel heating and injection valve for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a fuel heating and injecting valve which is capable of heating and evaporating a liquid fuel into a gaseous state before injection into a combustion chamber of the engine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fuel heating and injecting valve to be mounted in a combustion chamber of internal combustion engines. The valve has a fuel evaporating chamber contiguous to a fuel injecting port and an actuator operative in response to pressure variations in the combustion chamber of the engine to operate a valve which controls the opening and closing of the fuel injecting port.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fuel heating and injecting valve which is provided with means for sufficiently heating and evaporating the fuel and mixing with gas prior to the injection into the combustion chamber of the engine so that the injected fuel may be easily mixed with air in the combustion chamber to create readily ignitable and combustible conditions in a wide range of air-fuel ratios.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a fuel heating and injecting valve which utilizes the heat developed by the engine per se in heating and evaporating the fuel and improved combustion conditions for emission control and fuel economy.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.